


夏模样

by mustloveGENE



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyal - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 存档2016/03
Relationships: 小森隼/白滨亚岚
Kudos: 1





	夏模样

摇晃的大巴因为空间狭小让某人自我陶醉的走调歌声变得严重起来，亚岚被毫无同情心的队友七手八脚推了过去担负“伤害后辈”的职责。  
他豪迈地站了起来又气势汹汹走上去，一把扯下小森一边的耳机，却在这家伙抬头的乖巧目光中把“太难听了”硬生生扭成“在听什么？”  
“前辈要听吗？”小森讨好地往里挪了一挪。

在这辆回去的车上，座位充足到每个人都可以翘着腿占掉一排，但这种连手机带耳机都递给他的无声邀请，让亚岚坐下听了三首歌之后才反应过来自己本来是来“伤害后辈”的，现在却只能安慰自己至少停止唱歌的目的已经达到。

看起来小森在他旁边听得投入，毫无戒心，手机任由他捏在手上，点亮屏幕就能看到没关闭的网页，充斥着博主各式残念的自拍。  
“喂，这是什么？”他在八月五号的页面停下。  
小森歪头过来，毛茸茸地短金发凑在他眼前，“嘛，这个的大体意思是讲博主有一个特别喜欢的前辈，前辈今天二十一岁了，一直对博主非常温柔，但也非常坏心，即使这样，博主也还是继续喜欢前辈。”  
这家伙细碎的金发让他很想伸手乱揉一气。  
“那个，我看得懂日语。”他努力维持着严肃的语气。  
“哦。”小森摸了摸鼻子。  
“博主明明写的是讨厌。”  
“这个语气，只是玩笑嘛。”  
“那这句也是玩笑啰？”  
小森眨了眨眼睛，“哪句？”  
他将手指停留在喜欢上面。  
小森半晌没有说话，这个沉默反而让亚岚自己不好意思起来。  
“那先解释一下坏心？”  
他移动了手指，却听到小森笑嘻嘻的声音，“喜欢，就是喜欢嘛。”  
为什么要笑呢，他干脆卯起劲来继续追问，“那是哪种喜欢？”  
于是再一次陷入了沉默，小森看了他一眼，又看了一眼。  
“算了。”  
亚岚摘下耳机。  
他打算站起来，离开这个走势微妙起来的对话，好像是他自投罗网了，这样下去绝不是“伤害后辈”这么简单，现在逃开还来得及。他果断站起来，却没能走出去，他的手腕被从后面拉住了。  
“就是这样的坏心啊。”小森低声地说。  
亚岚回过头去，却没法和对方殷殷的视线对阵，他只得看向车窗外开阔的平原，属于夏季的风景在飞速地驰去。  
“就是那种喜欢啊……”小森在他眼角的余光中轻声地说，“就像亚岚君二十岁那天博主也写下的喜欢。”  
亚岚说不出话来，他的眼底是小森染成金色的碎发，小森望向他的眼睛像极了某种会撒娇的小狗。

他当然知道自己二十岁那天小森写下了什么，就像他当然每一年的生日第二天都有去刷一下那个主页。每一个夏天的模样都会不同，但每一个八月五日的心情都总是相同。

亚岚深吸口气，自暴自弃一般地坐了回去。他伸出手，把小森本来就乱翘的头发揉得更加凌乱。

END.


End file.
